Halos and Horns
by Crash's Angel
Summary: The guys are off on a mission, but get caught in a snow storm on their trip home. Concerned, Yusuke asks Hiei to check on Keiko, but things get a little heated up when the heat goes out. What happens when the others show the next morning? HK MF implied MF


> > Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway.  
  
A/N: I have been working on this fic for over five months, and I have finally finished it. I hope everyone enjoys the fruits of my labors.  
  
**Halos and Horns**  
  
"I'm sure mom. I have a huge test to study for. You don't have to worry about me. I'm sure all my friends will be calling at least twice a day to check on me," Keiko told her mother as her father packed the last of the luggage into the family car for an extended weekend.  
  
"I suppose you're right, dear. You are old enough to stay on your own now. We still worry about you though," Keiko's mother replied as her husband came up to stand next to her.  
  
Keiko glanced at the clock that hung on the wall next to the door, and then looked back at her parents. "If you're going to get to Aunt Jurii's before dinner, you should probably get going," she told her parents.  
  
Keiko's father looked at his watch then placed his hand on his wife's arm. "She's right. We need to leave. Keiko, you have both our cell phone numbers, and your aunt's house and cell numbers, right," he asked, checking one last time, though he knew she had the list since he had made about a dozen copies and left them all over the house for her.  
  
"Yep," Keiko said with a smile, holding the piece of paper with the numbers listed on it up for her parents to see. "Give my love to Aunt Jurii," she told them as they hugged her goodbye. "I love you both," she told her parents as they got in the car and drove away.  
  
Closing the door, Keiko turned to look at her family's noodle shop from where she stood at the side door, thankful it would be closed while her parents were away. After making certain that she had locked the door, Keiko made the short trek up to her room and sat down at her desk to study, not noticing the snow that began to fall outside her bedroom window.
>> 
>> ...
>> 
>> Kuwabara's spirit sword sliced through another demon as he and the other three spirit detectives battled against a seemingly endless stream of demons. Having a quick second to glance around at his teammates, he checked on their progress towards the large black tower that stood ominously in front of them.  
  
Yusuke was to Kuwabara's right, punching and kicking his way through the demons, obviously saving the majority of his spirit energy for the final battle. Hiei, the closest of the four to the tower, was slicing through any demon that came his way with his katana. Kurama followed closely behind Hiei, making certain none of the excess demons tried to attack his partner from behind.  
  
Kuwabara quickly motioned to Yusuke, and together they ran the few yards that separated the two pairs, catching up just in time to help Kurama fight off a group of more than thirty demons that jumped him.  
  
The three of them quickly dispersed of the attacking demons and hurried to join Hiei by the entrance of the tower. The rejoined group of four headed into the tower, running towards the stairs that were just inside the door. Kurama, the last to enter, looked out the doorway behind him and noticed the snow that was beginning to fall furiously outside.
>> 
>> ...
>> 
>> Hiei and Kurama sat on the bloody floor, leaning against the crumbling wall as they watched a panting Yusuke and Kuwabara collapse onto the floor next to the now dead demon warlord. Yusuke flopped onto his back so he could breathe better, while Kuwabara rolled onto his stomach, his head turned to the side so he could view his companions. All four shivered as a cold wind blew in threw the crumbling walls.  
  
"Were we not suppose to bring him back alive," Kurama asked, nodding his head in the direction of the dead body.  
  
Yusuke shrugged as well as he could while laying down. "Only if he didn't put up too much of a fight," he said, his voice somewhat slurred from his exhaustion.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it getting cold," Kuwabara mumbled as yet another cold wind blew through the room. "It's times like these that I miss my jacket. Why did that demon guy have to rip it to shreds," he whined.  
  
"'Cause he was trying to rip you to shreds and you dodged," Yusuke said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh yea," Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
Yusuke looked at the sky through the huge hole in the ceiling that had been made by a few deflected energy blasts, and noticed the heavy snowfall and the dark black clouds that the snow fell from. He idly wondered if it was snowing back home. It probably was. Before they had left, he had caught sight of the weather forecast and it had been calling for a few inches of snow over the weekend. At least, Yusuke assumed it was the weekend by now.
>> 
>> ...
>> 
>> Keiko finally took a break from studying so she could get something to eat and noticed the snow while she waited for her water to boil so she could make herself some ramen and tea.  
  
"Wow, it's snowing," Keiko whispered as she walked to the kitchen window and looked out at the snow covered world. _'Geez, there's got to be at least six inches out there already. And it doesn't look like it's going to be letting up anytime soon,'_ she thought while looking up at the heavy clouds that blocked the stars and moon from her sight.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her tea kettle whistling. Turning from the window, Keiko walked back over to the stove, turning off the burner as she pulled the kettle from the still hot burner. She poured part of the water into her tea cup and the rest into her instant ramen container.  
  
She moved her stuff to the table and sat down facing the large window in the dining room so she could watch the snow fall. It really was beautiful, but it also made her worry a bit. Keiko just hoped her parents had made it to her aunts house before it had started snowing too bad.
>> 
>> ...
>> 
>> A while later, the group of guys made their way out of the crumbling tower, Yusuke and Kuwabara both staggering from the severity of their injuries.  
  
After walking in the snowstorm for over an hour, the injured humans had to stop and take a break. The heavy snow fall was making it difficult for the group to make their way down the path they had followed to get there in the first place. As Yusuke and Kuwabara plopped down on the ground to rest, wincing when their wounds were jarred, Yusuke looked up at Hiei.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, can you do me a favor," Yusuke asked as he fought to keep his balance sitting up.  
  
"Hn," was the fire demons only answer.  
  
"Could you go to Keiko's and check on her, let her know I'm all right? Watch her until I get back? Her parents were going to visit some relative, but Keiko told me she was going to stay," Yusuke said before he slumped over, passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked to the other injured member of their group and noticed that he was out cold as well.  
  
"So, are you going to go," Kurama asked, his eyes still watchful of his two injured friends.  
  
"Hn," was all that Kurama heard before the fire demon disappeared into the snow.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then," Kurama said with a slight smirk. He knew before Hiei said anything that he would go and check on Keiko. The fire demon would allow his aura to flare slightly around the human girl, warning off any weaker demons in the surrounding area. Kurama had even noticed Hiei following Keiko to school on occasion.  
  
Smiling and shaking his head, he took off his jacket and used it to cover Kuwabara's bare upper body. At least Yusuke had managed to keep his jacket semi-intact.
>> 
>> ...
>> 
>> Keiko placed her dirty dishes in the sink and ran some warm water over them, making a mental note to herself to wash them after she ate breakfast in the morning. A quick glance at the clock in the hall told her that she still had a few more hours to study before her favorite TV show came on. She walked back to her room and sat down at her desk, deciding to take a break from studying, and started working on her homework.  
  
A while later, the doorbell going off startled Keiko out of her studying haze. Glancing at the clock on her desk as she stood up told her it had been longer than just the short while she had thought it had been. Quickly running downstairs, before whoever had interrupted her studies left, she went to the door and looked through the peephole, quite surprised to see Hiei standing there with a rather irritated look on this face.  
  
_'I thought he was more of a window person,'_ she thought as she unlocked the door to let him in.  
  
"Hello Hiei. Can I help you with something," she asked, using the door to shield part of her body from the freezing cold winds.  
  
"I thought you humans were supposed to have better manners," Hiei said as he shook a couple inches of snow from his hair.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Keiko backed up a step, opening the door further, and let the fire demon inside. "I'm sorry," she said as she quickly shut the door, relocking it. "So is there something I can help you with??" Worry began to fill her. What if something had happened to Yusuke on their mission and he was there to tell her the bad news? He certainly had a bit of a grim reaper look to him.  
  
"Yusuke sent me to check on you," Hiei told her as he walked in a bit further before remembering the odd custom humans had of removing their shoes when entering a house. Stooping to remove his boots, he felt her eyes watching him intently.  
  
"So Yusuke is okay," she asked, her voice hopeful.  
  
"Hn." Hiei kicked off his boots then looked at his dripping cloak.  
  
Keiko finally noticed Hiei's soaked form. "Oh my. Let's get you upstairs so you can dry off," she said as she ushered him towards the stairs. "You must be freezing," Keiko exclaimed as her hand came into contact with the wet cloak.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Here, give me your cloak and I'll toss it in the dryer for you," she said as she led him into the family room. She took his dripping cloak from his outstretched hand and headed towards the laundry room, glad that there was a sink in there for her to wring the soaked material out in.  
  
When she re-entered the family room with a towel in one hand and a warm fuzzy blanket in the other, Hiei was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back resting against the front of the couch. But what interested her the most was his seemingly dry appearance. When his piercing eyes landed on her, she fidgeted a bit before moving towards him once again.  
  
"I thought you'd be wet, so I brought you a towel to dry off with," she said as she held the towel out to him a bit.  
  
Refraining from snorting at her foolishness, he took the proffered towel. "My hair is still wet," Hiei told her at the confused look she sent him.  
  
"Oh," Keiko said as she put the blanket on the couch and sat down on the floor next to the fire demon. "Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat. It's probably been a while since you've had anything to eat," she said.  
  
Hiei shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. I'm not hungry," he said as he draped the towel over his head and began drying his wet hair.  
  
Keiko noticed that he had left his bandana on while drying his hair and thought it odd. He wouldn't be able to dry all of his hair with the white bandana still tied around his head. She was about to mention something about it when he pulled the fuzzy white towel from his head, his hair sticking out at odd angles.  
  
Keiko looked away from him, not wanting to seem rude by staring at Hiei's now messy hair. "So, uh, I know Yusuke is okay. You know I'm okay, so after your cloak is dry, you can go tell Yusuke that I'm okay," Keiko said nervously.  
  
"Not quite. I will be remaining here until Kurama and the others return. The storm has been getting worse and I will not leave you here alone," Hiei told her as he leaned back against the couch.  
  
"Oh. Well, how long should it take them to get back," Keiko questioned, wondering how long she would have the fire demon in her home.  
  
"It depends on if Kurama heals some of their wounds," Hiei replied, curious about his own chattiness with the human girl. This was even more than he spoke with the kitsune.  
  
"Oh," was all Keiko said as she pulled the blanket off the couch and cuddled the warm blanket to her body. 'Gee, it's cold in here. I guess I didn't notice that it was getting colder while I was studying,' Keiko thought as she contemplated wrapping the blanket around her own shoulders. Finally giving in to the cold, she wrapped the warm and fuzzy blanket around her shoulders, tucking her legs underneath her so they would stay warm as well.  
  
"Oh, man. It feels like the heat went out," Keiko said as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders tighter.  
  
"Hn, I suppose you would think it is cold in here," Hiei snorted out. With a sigh, he picked up the human next to him and sat her in his lap, then release a bit of his energy in the form of heat towards the girl. He watched in amusement as the girl's face began to color a deep red at the rather inappropriate position they were sitting in.  
  
"Hiei, you jerk," Keiko screamed, reaching out to smack the fire demon in much the same manner that she would when angry with Yusuke, only this time, her wrist was caught before her hand came into contact with anything other than air. When she looked at his face, she was surprised to see a good deal of anger there, and instantly realized her mistake.  
  
"Do not presume to think I will take the same abuse from you that the Spirit Detective does," Hiei warned her, dropping her hand from his grasp.  
  
"You know, I could have just gone and put some warmer clothes on. You didn't have to toss me in your lap the first chance you got," Keiko growled out as she got off Hiei's lap, dropping the blanket she'd had around her shoulders, and then stormed down the hallway, leaving Hiei sitting on the floor with a scowl on his face.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled in the direction the girl had run off in. "Hn," he snorted as he turned his head away, but his eyes still drifted towards the empty hallway she had disappeared down. Then the memory of her attempting to slap him made him jerk his eyes away.  
  
_'She must be crazy if she thought I would just let her slap me like that. I will not submit myself to a woman like the Spirit Detective does. Hn. I am not weak like that. That stupid girl.'_ The thoughts ran through Hiei's mind, distracting him so that he didn't notice when Keiko re- entered the room.  
  
Keiko walked back into the room and saw Hiei sitting where she had left him. She sighed and lowered her head. He had just been trying help her by keeping her warm and she had tried to smack him, something she should have known he wouldn't have allowed her to do.  
  
After she had stormed out of the room, she had gone to her room and got changed, then went to her closet and grabbed a large blanket. By then she had calmed down and was ready to apologize to the fire demon. A quick check on the thermostat had told her it was definitely getting colder in the apartment.  
  
Now she was sitting down next to him once again, the large blanket setting on the couch behind her, waiting to be acknowledged.  
  
Finally getting irritated with him, she growled. "I hate being ignored," Keiko said as she got up to leave once again.  
  
Hiei reached up before she was out of reach and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his lap. He grabbed the blanket on the couch and wrapped it around the both of them. "If you wanted to be acknowledged, you should have said something rather than just sitting there waiting for me to say something. For all I could have known, you might have just wanted to sit here in silence. So quit with the attitude," Hiei growled as he wrapped his hands that held the blanket around her body.  
  
Keiko shook with anger at being back in Hiei's lap without being asked. She was about to move to get off his lap, sticking a foot out from underneath the blanket, and realized how cold it really was in her home, and how nice it felt to be sitting in Hiei's arm, leaning against his chest. Tucking her foot back underneath the blanket, she looked around for the blanket she had brought out before. Spotting it on the floor next to Hiei, she snuck an arm out from under the blanket and grabbed it, placing it over her body.  
  
"Uh, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you, and trying to hit you," Keiko said quietly, looking down at the blanket that covered her lap.  
  
"Hn. Apology accepted," Hiei said as he tried to ignore the way her soft body felt pressed against his own, tried to not think of other, more pleasurable ways, that she could be pressed against him.  
  
"You're really warm," Keiko murmured as she relaxed against his chest.  
  
"I **am** a fire demon. I can release portions of my energy as heat," Hiei told her as he wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter. "My body also has a higher temperature than normal."  
  
"Oh. I bet that comes in handy when it's cold out," Keiko said as she started leaning back against Hiei some.  
  
"I guess it would. But I don't notice the cold anyway, so it doesn't bother me," Hiei told her, leaning his head back against the couch.  
  
They sat in silence for a while; both watching as more and more of their breaths became visible on the chilling air of the living room. Gradually, Keiko curled into a small ball on Hiei's lap, resting her head against his shoulder as she tried to stay warm. Hiei merely wrapped the blankets around them more tightly and released a small amount of energy in the form of heat directly at Keiko, hoping to keep her warm.  
  
"This isn't going to work," they both said at the same time.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to sleep here, like this," Keiko said as she once again moved around on Hiei's lap.  
  
Hiei felt her soft curves move around on his lap, inadvertently rubbing against his manhood, causing it to harden slightly. Gritting his teeth, trying to control his instincts, which were currently telling him of a very fun way to stay warm for the both of them, Hiei nodded.  
  
"With the way the temperature has been dropping, I won't be able to keep you warm all night. I was just in a massive battle not four hours ago. Do you have anywhere else we could move to," Hiei asked.  
  
Keiko thought for a moment, and then nodded, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yes. We could, uh, go to my room," Keiko squeaked out in embarrassment. "And we still have electricity, so I could plug in my electric blanket my aunt sent me," she said as she moved to get off Hiei's lap.  
  
Before she could get off his lap, Hiei stood up with her in his arms, both of them still wrapped in the blankets. "Which way to your room," he asked as he headed down the same hallway she had disappeared down earlier.  
  
Following Keiko's directions, a pointed finger at a closed door, Hiei quickly made his way to her room, grabbing some blankets out of the hall closet on the way. Once they got to the room, Hiei shut the door, and set Keiko down so she could go get her electric blanket while he pulled the everything but the sheets off her bed. Keiko came back from the closet with a blue, fuzzy blanket and some cords in her hands. She spread it over her bed and went to plug it in while Hiei began piling the other blankets onto of the bed.  
  
Keiko prepared to get into the bed after setting the electric blanket to max so that it would be nice and warm. She kicked off her slippers and socks and moved to get into the bed, but was stopped by Hiei.  
  
"You'll be warmer if you take your clothes off," Hiei told her, his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
Keiko looked at him completely astonished. And mortified. "Are you crazy? I'm not getting naked and into a bed with you. I don't care how cold it is," she yelled at him. "Besides, I'm cold enough as it is. I'll just get colder if I take my clothes off."  
  
Hiei shook his head at her. "If you were to put on your coat and go outside until you were so cold you could hardly move and came in to warm up, but left your coat on, the heat would have to travel through the coat, warming it up first, before it could reach you, let alone do you any good. The same applies here. You say your cold, which means so are your clothes. The heat will have to go through your clothes before it can do you any good," he told her.  
  
Keiko looked at him disbelievingly for a while longer, then blushed as her mind realized that what he said was the truth. "Fine," Keiko huffed. "But I'm not taking my panties or bra off, and you have to turn around," she told him, her arms crossed over her chest to hide her hard nipples. She didn't even want to think about if it was because of the cold or the excitement she felt at the prospect of having to share her bed with the feisty fire demon.  
  
Hiei snorted as he turned around, but realized he was now facing a full length mirror that he could watch her every move in. His eyes watched as she turned around, her back facing him, so she couldn't see him watching her in the mirror. He watched as she first pulled her sweater off, dropping it on the floor next to her, leaving her upper body covered only by her lacy bra.  
  
Keiko hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her pants, sliding the material down past her hips, letting them drop, and then kicking them away from her. She pulled her socks off and tossed them on the growing pile of her clothes, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the fire demon wasn't peaking at her, but all she saw was his back, and then quickly scrambled into the bed, luxuriating in the warmth of the electric blanket.  
  
"Alright, you can look," Keiko said as she barely peeked her head above the covers. "And, could you turn off the lights," she asked, jerking her head in the direction of the light switch on her wall.  
  
She watched as Hiei took a step towards the wall, and then everything went dark. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, and by the time her eyes adjusted, she felt the covers move and the bed dipped a little from the weight of another person being added to it. Keiko squeaked when she felt a bare knee brush against her leg.  
  
Hiei felt Keiko stiffen slightly when he slipped under the covers, and then heard her squeak when his knee accidentally brushed against her thigh. He nearly smirked at her actions, knowing before the end of the night, they would be much closer than that.  
  
"Keiko, you know, if we're going to stay warm tonight, we will have to be closer than this," Hiei said, gesturing to the large space between them. "And I'm sure it's not comfortable balancing on the edge of the bed like you are."  
  
Keiko sighed and watched Hiei with a wary eye as she thought what he said over. "You're not going to try anything are you," she asked hesitantly.  
  
Hiei snorted at the absurdity of her question. "I would not lower myself to do something like that."  
  
Keiko snorted and turned her back to Hiei, nearly falling out of the bed in the process. "What? Humans aren't your style? Then why are you here," she angrily asked him, not giving him time to answer between her questions.  
  
Hiei growled at her words and attitude. He gripped her shoulders, turning her back over to face him, her body pressed against his as he held her in place. "That is not what I was talking about. I meant I would not lower myself to taking a woman against her will," he growled out. "I have no problems with you."  
  
"What about the rest of the human race," Keiko asked as se tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"I don't like some of them," Hiei told her, not letting her move away from him, liking the feel of her body pressed against his.  
  
Keiko reluctantly stopped trying to get away from Hiei. "So why do you like me," she asked, burrowing deep under the blankets, the heat from the electric blanket warming her up quickly.  
  
Hiei snorted, but looked at Keiko and saw her watching him, waiting for an answer. "You're strong-willed. Most humans just do whatever they are told to, showing a weak spirit. Others have no concept of hygiene," Hiei said, snuggling against Keiko some.  
  
"So you like me cause I hit Yusuke, but you got upset when I tried to slap you earlier. That makes sense," Keiko said sarcastically.  
  
"The Spirit Detective might let you get away with it, but I am not one to be controlled by a woman. Besides, if you didn't want to be in my lap, you could have just gotten off. And I was trying to help you, anyway," Hiei told her with a snort, his arms moving to wrap around Keiko's waist.  
  
"You could have said something to me about it first, instead of just scooping me up and dumping me in your lap. Then I wouldn't have tried to hit you," Keiko said, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders as she snuggled up against him, their legs rubbing against each other.  
  
"That did not occur to me. I suppose I should have thought of that," Hiei said, but then smirked. "But you have to admit that my lap was much warmer than the floor," he said, a cocky grin spreading across his features.  
  
"Jerk," Keiko muttered as she snuggled against his shoulder.  
  
Hiei smirked, his hands running up and down her sides. "Besides, I thought you human women liked to be swept off your feet," he said, but didn't receive a response. He raised a hand to her face, hooking a finger under her chin, and made her look up at him.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, their lips drawing closer, their eyes locked onto each other. Their lips came into contact with each other and both sets of eyes closed as Hiei took control of the kiss. But he made sure not to overwhelm Keiko, taking his sweet time as his lips massaged hers. His hand stayed on her chin while his other hand rubbed her side.  
  
Hiei pulled back some, nibbling on Keiko's lower lip a moment before he pulled completely away. He opened his eyes to look at her and found her gazing right back at him. Not knowing what to do or say, he remained silent, not moving.  
  
"You kissed me," Keiko said in a bit of a daze. 
>> 
>> A/N: No, that's not the end. I'm just behaving for once, and posting the lemon off site. I don't feel like having even more of my work deleted by idiots that have no taste.
>> 
>> For those that would like to read the rest of the fic, here's a link to the lemon on affn: http :adultfan. nexcess. net/aff /story.php? no=28902& chapter=2
>> 
>> Just copy, paste, and remove the spaces. And please, leave a review at either site letting me know what you thought of it. This is my first YYH fic that I've wrote on my own, though I do co-write BoC with Buffybot76
>> 
>> Happy Reading - Crash('s Angel)


End file.
